Field of the Application
The invention relates to a detection technology of an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to a detecting circuit and a configuration status detecting method of a Real-Time Clock (RTC) battery and an electronic apparatus using the same.
Description of Related Art
In an electronic apparatus, in order to ensure that system date and time information can be continuously calculated in an shut-down state, or prevent some important information from being cleared following System Shutdown, a separate battery is commonly configured on a motherboard of the electronic apparatus for supplying power to electronic components with specific functions, such as a Real-Time Clock Chip (RTC Chip) configured to calculate the system time and a Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor RAM (CMOS RAM) configured to store system parameter settings (i.e., BIOS setting), so as to achieve effects of sustainable operations during the System Shutdown. And, this type of battery is commonly referred as a Real-Time Clock (RTC) battery.
In the process of assembling electronic apparatus, the RTC battery may fall off from the motherboard or result in an abnormal connection with other circuit elements/lines when being affected by the impact of external forces, thereby causing the RTC battery unable to properly supply power to the corresponding electronic component. And, this would result in abnormal operation of electronic apparatus.
Under a general detection procedure of the electronic apparatus, an inspector can only ensure whether the abnormal condition is caused by the falling off of the RTC battery through a teardown inspection approach when finding the operation of the electronic apparatus to be abnormal. However, actions of the teardown inspection inevitably reduce efficiency of the inspection process and bring extra workload inspector. In addition, in the process of teardown inspection, other components of the electronic apparatus may also be damaged due to other anthropogenic causes.